two_parites_one_nationfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas McCarthy
Thomas Jeremy McCarthy is an American Politician and President of the United States. Before serving as President, he represented the First Congressional District that includes all of the New England States. Formerly a Businessman, he founded and owned McCarthy Enterprises that dealed in Construction. In 2036, McCarthy moved from Florida to New Hampshire to replace Retiring Democratic Representative Kyle Burr. He was challenged by Democratic District 11 Representative and House Minority Leader Samuel Avila. In a wave year for Republicans, McCarthy easily defeated Avila, and went onto serve 4 additional terms in the House of Representatives, ultimately serving as House Speaker, before launching a successful campaign for President in 2056. McCarthy was appointed to serve as Republican Deputy Speaker by House Speaker George Morecraft in 2037, and in 2041, he was elected as House Majority Leader, and re-elected in 2045. McCarthy was then elected as Speaker in 2049 and re-elected unanimously in 2053. McCarthy retired from the House in 2056 to run for President, defeating Democratic Rival Mateus Landov in the biggest landslide in American History, winning every single state with the exception of DC, and besting him by 36 million votes in the popular vote. McCarthy also currently serves serves on the RNC Board, a position he has held since 2038, and has served on and off as an official adviser and board member. Early Life And Education Thomas McCarthy was born on April 25th, 1999 in Coral Springs, Florida to John and Jane McCarthy, both dealers in real estate. In 2018, a Socialist State Senator named Peter Pagan was elected to succeed the unpopular outgoing Governor, Rick Scott. Pagan's Socialist Agenda resulted in a drastic rise in unemployment that at one point reached 15% and a record amount of businesses moved elsewhere. McCarthy in his early adult years, worked in a soup kitchen to help feed those were homeless from the recession Florida was in. McCarthy's Parent's Business also took a major hit, but were able to stay afloat. In 2022, Pagan was ousted by Republican Congressman Steve Knightly, and Knightly undid the polices of Pagan, and as a result Florida's Economy recovered. McCarthy attended The University of Miami of Florida, and graduated in 2021 with a Businesses Degree. McCarthy subsequently started his own business named McCarthy Enterprises, which dealt in Construction. McCarthy's Business was hired by Governor Knightly to rebuild and renovate the infrastructure in Florida. After 5 years, McCarthy's Company had successfully improved Florida's Infrastructure, modernizing the state. From 2026-2036, McCarthy's Company took on several projects in the United States and around the world to renovate, improve and construct infrastructure, each time receiving praise for his work. Its estimated that his company was worth 122 billion dollars. House of Representatives Campaigns Campaign For House District 1, 2036 In 2036, McCarthy decided to enter politics after repeatedly being disgusted with the inactivity in Government. He then decided to move to New Hampshire, the place where both of his parents were born, had met and went to college, and he even maintained a vacation home in Northern New Hampshire. McCarthy decided to launch his candidacy for the House District 1 Seat that included all the New England States, that was being vacated by longtime Democratic Representative Kyle Burr. McCarthy was originally slated to face Oklahoma Governor Trey Williamson in the Republican Primary, but Williamson withdrew to pursue other races he was running in, and subsequently endorsed McCarthy. As a result, he ran unopposed in the primary. McCarthy's Democratic opponent that year was House Minority Leader and Representative of House District 11 Samuel Avila, who had decided to run for his birth district. Political Pundits originally favored Avila, and McCarthy was given very little chance to win, but McCarthy proved to be a serious challenger, amassing a massive amount of Political Support in a relatively short amount of time with the help of Former House Speaker George Morecraft and Pennsylvania Governor Daniel Mainieri III. McCarthy's rapid rise to visibility even earned him a speaking slot at the RNC Convention in Miami Florida that year. McCarthy had earlier backed Senator JD Caldrone, but after Caldrone dropped he quickly endorsed Florida Governor William Rose. Polls showed the two candidates in a close race, and were often tied. McCarthy repeatedly linked Avila to the dysfunctional and unpopular congress and administration arguing that he had done nothing to move the country forward. Avila countered by saying that McCarthy did not have the experience to serve. They held one debate which was held on CNN, in which the candidates clashed over Government, Financial, Environmental Policy and Social Issues. CNN conducted a poll on who won the debate afterwards, with 52% saying Avila had won while 48% said McCarthy won. On election night, returns showed a tight race with McCarthy slightly ahead, but as the night wore on, McCarthy surged and amassed an insurmountable lead. McCarthy won the election winning 281,485 votes or 65% of the vote to Avila's 148,393, or 35% of the vote. The size of McCarthy's victory surprised everyone, including himself. It was largely believed to be a part of the Republican Wave in 2036 that led to increased majorities in both houses of congress and control of the White House. McCarthy was sworn in on January 3rd, 2037, where he was subsequently made Republican Deputy Speaker of the House of Representatives by returning House Speaker, George Morecraft, who had won his old seat back in the same year. Campaign for House District 1, 2040 McCarthy decided to seek a 2nd Term to the House of Representatives. With high approval ratings and favorability, he was considered a heavy favorite for re-election, regardless of what would happen at the Presidential Race. McCarthy faced Former West Virginia Senator James Matthews in the Republican Primary. McCarthy criticized Matthews for his inactivity in politics and not being on the campaign trail. McCarthy would go on to win re-nomination, winning 28,754 votes, or 85%, to Matthew's 5,173 votes, or 15% votes. McCarthy then faced Socialist Activist Tony Benn in the General Election. McCarthy repeatedly hammered Benn for supporting a Progressive Income Tax and being too liberal for the district, while Benn alleged that McCarthy was only looking out for the upper class. McCarthy and Benn held one debate, in which they mostly clashed about fiscal policy. Pundits afterward said nobody emerged as a clear winner. Public Polling showed McCarthy well ahead of Benn, and on election night, despite a Democratic Wave that propelled Michael Darby, a self-identified socialist, to the White House, McCarthy defeated his Democratic Rival with 119,382 votes, or 59%, to Benn's 83,445 votes, or 41%. After the elections, House Majority Leader Alexander Franklin was elevated to the Speakership, McCarthy ran to secede him, facing newly elected Representative from District 15, Nathan Garza. McCarthy won the Conference Election, and assumed the role of House Majority Leader on January 3rd, 2041 while also being sworn in for a 2nd term the same day. Campaign for House District 1, 2044 McCarthy ran for a 3rd term to the House of Representatives, and he did not face a primary opponent this time. McCarthy was expected to face Former District 6 Representative Maya Assaf. McCarthy and Assaf had traded barbs throughout the primary season: McCarthy criticized Assaf for proposing legislation that allowed the chambers of congress to overrule each other, while Assaf slammed McCarthy for not being experienced enough to solve the nation's problems among other personal jabs at one another. Polls at the time showed McCarthy handily defeating Assaf. This prompted Democratic Massachusetts Governor Selina Meyer to challenge Assaf in the Democratic Primary, in which Meyer defeated Assaf in the Primary. Pundits had aruged that because of Meyer's visibility, she could prove to be a serious challenger to McCarthy. McCarthy attacked Meyer for her past scandals as well as running for multiple seats the same time, for not accomplishing anything as Governor and for not being on the trail, while Meyer accused McCarthy . McCarthy and Meyer had one debate which was moderated on FOX News. Consensus after the debate showed that McCarthy had done better than Meyer, and polls showed McCarthy leading Meyer by double digits. Unlike the previous elections, this year's elections were held over an extended period of time, and different seats were held on different days. House District 1 went on the first day. McCarthy went on to when the election, winning 77,579 votes, or 65% of the vote, to Meyer's 42,236 votes, or 35% of the vote. Campaign for House District 1, 2048 McCarthy ran unopposed for re-election for a 4th term, winning 111,381 votes. Some had speculated he may run for Speaker of The House should Republicans hold the House Majority and if Current House Speaker Alexander Franklin wins the White House. Speaker Franklin ended up joining the Presidential ticket with Andrew Lawton, serving as the Vice Presidential Nominee in which they narrowly lost the election. Franklin stepped down as Speaker, and McCarthy was nominated to the floor unanimously where he defeated Democratic Representative John Held.